Kuda Templok versi Hetalia
by Nesia Suka Duren
Summary: Seperti judul di atas. Para Negara yang saya tidak sebutkan semuanya, memainkan permainan kuda templok/ kuda tomprok. Akibat fatal Fic ini bisa menyebabkan anda kebingungan setengah hidup. Dan entah ada humor atau tidak didalamnya. Baca aja yang mau. Terima kasih.


Yak, saya bakalan ngasih ke anda tentang curahan hati saya melihat kelas yang lagi gak ada gurunya. Pasti ricuh kan? Oh iya pasti. Tapi di kelas saya, pasti anak laki- laki nya main kuda templok/ kuda tomprok. Saya yang diem ngeliatin cuman bisa cekikan karena suatu hal. Di sini gak ada lucu- lucu nya. Jadi au deh tuh genre tepat atau kagak. Bahasa yah.. maklumi karena saya (fangirl) mantan preman. Ini ciyus lho.. Selamat menikmati~ :v

Eits, tunggu! Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Nanti hak milik jadi milik saya. Kalau saya udah nyantet dia #gak bakal

XDxDxDxD

Di sekolah antah berantah dimana itu berada, ada seekor kelas yang diisi oleh puluhan penghuni. Di dalamnya ada bermacam- macam anak dari yang tua sampai yang muda. Yang bening sampai yang butek. Yang alim sampai yang mesum. Yang besar sampai yang kecil. Yang amit sampai yang imut. Yang awesome sampai yang asem. Pokoknya ada banyak mahluk di situ dengan warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda. Ada yang udah ubanan, ada yang belum. Ada yang blonde, ada yang hitam. Ada yang coklat(?), ada juga yang kutuan.

"Males banget elah gw masuk. Kemaren hari kamis libur, masa sekarang masuk? Hari kejepit neh!" umpat Malay yang lagi guling- guling di lantai.

"Kejepit ketek lo noh!" balas Singa yang males dengerin ocehan Malay.

"Eh.. enak kan juga masuk~" ujar Indon yang lagi main hp.

"Muke gile lo! Enak apanya coba!? Males gw nanti pulangnya solat jum'at elah! Pake diabsen lagi!" kata Malay.

"Enak dong.. kan bisa ketemu yayang Nether~" dafruk!? Yayang Nether!? Siapa itu!? om- om mesum yang Indon temukan di warteg!? Yang waktu itu makan tempe gak bisa bayar kan!? Bule kere kan!? #dilindes fans Nether

"Jangan mikirin cowok dulu. Lebih baik sekarang kita cari ilmu.." ujar Brunei alim.

_Deg Deg Srr Ahh Deg Deg Srr Ahh bang Mandun oh bang Mandun, kapankah engkau pulang? Pulang ke neraka.. Deg Deg Srr Ahh.. Deg Deg Srr Ahh.._

Lagu tanda bel masuk pun terdengar se antero sekolah. Bel yang efektif ini, sangat membantu menurunkan berat badan. Karena setiap harinya para murid akan joget kesurupan menuju kelas. Bel ini.. sungguh super!

"Assalamualaikum~" ujar Alfred yang tengah memasuki kelas setelah berjoget dengan burger nya.

Hening.. tak ada yang menjawab.

"Ih! Lo semua dosa gak jawab salam gw!" seru Alfred sambil menuju bangkunya di depan meja guru.

"Gw udah jawab.. tapi dalem hati!" kata Berwald dalam hati kecilnya yang ternyata dia punya hati tapi kecil jadi hati kecilnya gak keliatan karena hatinya terlalu kecil.

"Terus masalah buat lo!?" tanya sekelas.

"Iya! Masalah bet buat gw!" jawab Alfred gak mau kalah dalam hal jotos- jotosan. Walau akhirnya..

"Masalah lo ini, bukan masalah gw!" seru sekelas serempak. Alfred pun pundung di pertigaan.

"Eh, mongo- mongo, ada guru gak yah?" tanya Lukas kepada orang setempat. Tapi sepengatahuan author, di sana tidak ada siapa- siapa. Mari kita memakai rumus. Orang pintar minum tolak angin, orang gila ngomong sama angin. Jadi.. Lukas adalah orang gila~ #dibakar

"Eh woy! Ada guru mtk nya gak!?" tanya Anton.

"Gak tau.. gw panggilin deh.." baru saja Arthur mau keluar dari kelas, semua anak mencegatnya, "Lu semua mau ikut!?"

"Jangan dipanggil!" teriak mereka.

"Iya.. kalau dipanggil, aku kan gak bisa mesra- mesraan sama Indon!" seru Nether yang lagi duduk dipojokan bareng Nesia.

"Kemesraan ini~ janganlah cepat berlalu~ kemesraan ini~ ingin kukenang selalu~ hatiku damai~ jiwaku tentram disampingmu~ hatiku damai~ jiwaku tentram bersamamu~" suara Indon yang melengking sedang menyanyi ala suara kakek- kakek minta disuapin.

"Woles kali. Kuping gw nanti katarak nih elah.." ujar Arthur bete lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mereka pun akhirnya hanya berdiam diri di kelas. Ada yang membaca (berbagai macam) buku, ada yang pacaran, ada yang piknik, ada yang lompat- lompat, ada yang ngeden.

"Wig.. kita mau keluar.." kata francis.

"Wig.. kira lu gw itu rambut palsu apa!? Mau ke mana emangnya?" tanya Ludwig yang lagi makan semur kentang.

"Mau ke kamar mandi~" jawab Anton.

"Bertiga? Pada mau ngapain hah!? Fap fap yah!?" tanya Ludwig yang sebenarnya pingin ikutan.

"Mau foto- foto!" jawab BTT serempak.

"Gak boleh! Udah sana duduk! Foto- foto mulu!" BTT pun lemas disamping Arthur yang katanya sih kupingnya (mau) katarak.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sudah terlewati setengahnya. Tapi sang guru MTK belum juga datang.

"Eh woy, siapa kek, panggil gih guru MTK!" seru Ivan.

"Lo aja sana, monyong.." ujar Lovi. Dan sekelas(minus Lovi dan Alfred) langsung memegang tubuh Ivan.

"Udah woy, berantem mulu! Tadi gw liat gak ada guru MTK nya di ruang guru. Katanya sih sakit. Well, gak jadi ulangan." kata Alfred yang baru memasuki kelas. Para mahluk pun bersujud syukur, "Eh, main yok~" ajak Alfred.

"Main apaan ve~?" tanya Feli.

"Kuda templok!" usul Alfred.

"Hm.. boleh tuh.. gw ikut!"

"Gw juga!"

"Gw gw!"

"Sabar. Isi formulir dulu dong~"

Setelah mengisi formulir, mereka pun berkumpul. Orang yang ikut dari kelompok Axis dan Allied. Mereka pun akan melakukan suit untuk penentu siapa yang jadi kuda. Siapa yang nemplok. Axis mengirim Kiku sebagai juru suit. Sedangkan Allied mengirim Yao. Mereka berdua pun suit

"Suit!"

"Siapa yang menang nih? Kiku ngeluarin kertas, Yao ngeluarin gajah… (Thai:gajah gw tuh!)" tanya Ivan.

"Kak, pake suit jepang aja.." ujar Kiku.

"Aiya! Kalau suit jepang, nanti aku kalah, aru!" seru Yao.

"Udah, biar adil, yang rambutnya diiket, jadi kuda!" usul Gilbert. Yao pun menatapnya seperti mata kucing melihat ikannya diambil kucing lain.

"Gak bisa gitu, aru! Itu gak adil!" bentak Yao sambil ngelemparin buku Matthias dan langsung dihadiahin pulpen nancep hidung.

"Eh woy! Kuda kan rambutnya juga kayak lo tuh! Makanya, lo yang jadi kuda!" kata Ludwig membela kakaknya.

"Elah, elu sih! Kita kan jadi kuda!" bentak Alfred sambil narik- narik rambut Yao.

"Botakin aja noh rambut!" kata Arthur kesel yang narik- narik rok Yao dan dihadiahkan duren dari Ivan.

"Ya udah sana. Yao, lu yang berdiri. Terus yang jadi kuda paling depan si Arthur, kedua Alfred, ketiga gw, keempat Ivan.." perintah Francis yang lagi sibuk make up.

"Eh? Kelompok kita kurang satu orang, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Iye! Mana neh!?" tanya Alfred yang nyadar ketahuan nyongkel jigong.

"A.. aku di sini.." ujar seseorang yang berada tempat disamping Alfred.

"HA- HA- HAUS!? EH SALAH! HA- HA- HANTU!" seru sekelas serempak lalu lari terbirit- birit ke luar kelas.

"Itu hantu?" tanya Vash.

"Gak, itu benda!" jawab Lili dengan tampang 'pengen gw makan nih orang atu!'.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali lagi ke kelas ketika ada guru yang menemukan mereka semua lagi di kamar mandi. Curiga mereka mau ngapa- ngapain, guru pun menyiram mereka dengan air yang ia dapat dari mbah dukun untuk mengusir serangga- serangga jantan.

"Udah elah. Ni si Matthew, bego! Adeknya si Alfred! Matthew, lu dibelakangnya si Arthur. Ayok!" kata Francis. Lalu mereka pun mulai membuat formasi sesuai yang Francis katakana. Yao berdiri dengan tembok menyentuh punggungnya. Lalu Arthur membungkukkan badannya (kayak pas lagi rukuk dalam solat). Tangan Arthur melilit paha Yao. Dibelakangnya, Matthew, Alfred, Francis, dan Ivan melakukan hal yang sama. (note: saya bukanlah orang yang pandai mendeskripsikan dengan baik dan benar. Cari aja gambarnya di google.)

"Woy, siapa yang lompat duluan?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kakak lo aja. Dia kan pinter ngelompat…" usul Antonio.

"Iya. Kayak sarimin.." ujar Lovi dan semua orang pun memegang badan Ludwig.

"Eh woy, lama lu! Cepetan kek!" seru Alfred.

"Ve~ Ludwig, di sini di sini.." ujar Feli yang menepuk- nepuk punggung Arthur. Dan saat itu juga, mata Ludwig mengeluarkan bunyi 'cling' dan dia pun melompat. Dan mendarat diatas punggung Arthur.

"EMAK! BABE! BERAT! PUNGGUNG GW PATAH NIH! GILE BERAT! EMAK!" teriak Arthur yang kakinya udah gemeteran mehanah bobot yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Matthew, Yao, bantu Arthur!" seru Alfred. Dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di dua paha Arthur, ia mempererat genggamannya pada paha Arthur. Yao pun memegang tangan Arthur yang melingkari kedua pahanya. Supaya Arthur tidak terjatuh.

"Gil, giliran lo gih sana!" kata Kiku. Gilbert pun melompat dan mendarat diatas leher Matthew.

"LE- LEHERKU! LEHERKU MAU PATAH! LEHERKU!" teriak Matthew yang tak tahan menahan bobot di atas lehernya.

"Ton, lu cepet sana!" seru Lovi. Antonio pun melompat dan mendarat di atas punggung Matthew.

"ADUH! BERAT! BERAT!" teriak Matthew lagi.

"Gw sekarang!" Lovi pun lompat dan mendarat diatas punggung Alfred. Membuat Alfred sadar dari aktivitasnya mengorek- ngorek hidung.

'Ve~ aku~" Feli pun melompat dan mendarat tepat dibelakang Lovi. Selanjutnya Kiku yang melompat dan mendarat di atas leher Francis.

"Woy! Suit, aru!" Yao pun suit dengan Ludwig dan dimenangkan oleh Yao, "Kita menang, aru!" sahut Yao gembira. Lalu sang kuda pun langsung berdiri tegap dan menjatuhkan yang nemplok.

"Anjir.. si Ludwig gile, berat banget!" ujar Arthur sembari mengelus- elus punggungnya. Diikuti Francis yang mengelus- elus punggung sang pujahan hati yang tak bisa ia miliki. Dan dihadiahi ciuman oleh Arthur.

"HEY! INI MASIH MAIN! JANGAN BERMESRA- MESRAAN!" bentak Alfred yang menarik kerah baju Arthur dan Francis untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Cemburu?

"Nyantai lo nyet.." kata Arthur lalu pergi menghampiri Matthew, Ivan dan Yao.

"Lovino yang berdiri. Terus gw yang jadi kuda pertamanya, terus dibelakang gw, bruder, Anton, Feli, Kiku.." kata Ludwig memberitahu strategi.

"Lho? Kok yang badannya kecil pada dibelakang?" tanya Anton.

"Kalo didepan, takutnya mereka gak tahan. Gw aja lompat terus mendarat di punggungnya si Arthur, Arthur nya udah keot. Gimana kalo Kiku? Feli? Kalau Kiku sama Feli didepan, mereka bisa gak nahan tubub Ivan?" jawab Ludwig. Ho.. pintar juga kamu nak.

"Iya juga sih.. ya udah.. yok!" mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti kelompok sebelumnya.

"Van, maju gih lo dulu!" seru Alfred. Francis pun menunjuk punggung Ludwig. Menandakan bahwa Ivan harus mendarat di situ. Ivan pun melompat dan….

"DEMI YAOI HENTAI YURI! BERAT BANGET SUMPAH YA TUHAN! AMPUNILAH DOSA HAMBA YANG SELAMA INI TELAH MELIHAT YANG BEGITUAN! SESUNGGUHNYA AKU TAKUT AKAN SIKSAMU!" teriak Kiku saat dirasakannya Ivan mendarat di atas punggungnya.

"Cemumut Kiku ve~" seru Feli. Para Allied Forces minus Ivan pun memasang muka tanpa harapan.

"Yao, lu kan jago, lo dulu sana!" suruh Francis.

"Van, nunduk!" pinta Yao. Ivan pun menundukkan badannya dan memeluk badan Kiku. Membuat Kiku merinding. Yao pun melompat dengan indahnya sampai celana dalamnya yang bergambar hello kitty terlihat oleh Lovi. Waw.. dan Yao pun berhasil mendarat diatas punggung Ludwig dan sedikit menghantam Lovi.

"EH POTATO CHITATO! KEPALA LU! ANJIR, ANU GW SAKIT KENA KEPALA LU! AH! ANU GW! KEPALA LO TAJEM BANGET SIH!" seru Lovi sambil berusaha memegang anu nya yang tadi ditekan oleh kepala Ludwig.

"Salahin si Yao, dia mendaratnya bikin gw maju ke depan.." sahut Ludwig.

"Thur, giliran lo!" kata Francis. Arthur pun melompat dan mendarat dipunggung Gilbert.

"EH! CIAT CIAT! GW MAU JATOH!" ujar Arthur. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah mau jatuh ke lantai. Dia memegang erat baju Gilbert untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Eh muke gile, baju gw jangan ditarik- tarik!" seru Gilbert.

"Matthew, giliran lo!" seru Alfred. Matthew pun melompat dan mendarat diatas leher Anton. Langsung Matthew menarik baju Arthur agar tidak jatuh, "Kakinya jangan napak.." kata Matthew. Setelah itu, Francis melompat dan sukses mendarat diatas tubuh Matthew. Menindih tubuh Matthew maksudnya. Nah, sekarang giliran Alfred yang melompat. Dia melompat dan..

"DEMI FUJOSHI FUDANSHI SUSHI KURSHI MISHI SHISHI! BERAT!" teriak Kiku ketika dirasakannya beban bertambah diatas punggungnya.

Brak

Kiku pun terjatuh karena tak bisa menahan tubuh Ivan dan Alfred.

"Elah curang lo! Kenapa coba Ivan dulu yang lompat!?" tanya Ludwig sambil nyentil kepala Alfred.

"WOY! Kagak ada hubungannya sama Ivan!" jawab Alfred sambil membalas sentilan Ludwig. Dan terjadilah perang sentilan- sentilun antara Alfred dan Ludwig.

"UDAH WOY! LUDWIG, ALFRED, GAK USAH BERANTEM! LANJUTIN LAGI MAINNYA SONO!" teriak Eliz yang sedang memegang kamera.

Permainan pun dimulai kembali. Kelompok Axis pun masih menjadi kuda karena kesalahan Kiku yang jatuh. (note:cari aja aturan mainnya)

"Ya udahlah. Gw dipaling belakang aja. Yg berdiri si bruder. Depan gw Anton, depan Anton si Lovi, depan Lovi si Feli, depan Feli si Kiku.." ujar Ludwig lalu mereka pun membentuk formasi yg diinginkan.

'Aku sudah mengecewakan sahabat- sahabatku.. kali ini, aku harus bisa! Da, aku harus bisa!' batin Ivan. Lalu dia pun berlari.

"Oy, Ivan, kamu ngapain aru!?" tanya Yao kaget saat Ivan sudah melompat tanpa diberi aba- aba. Padahal sudah diputuskan, kalau Yao yang pertama melompat.

Ivan pun dengan keringat sebagai background, dan vodka sebagai maskot (bukan Mas Scott ya..), melompat dengan indahnya. Dan mendarat dipaling depan. Lagi- lagi di atas punggung Kiku.

"BABE! BERAT! BBB! BERAT BANGET BABE! YA TUHAN, KENAPA SELALU SAYA YANG KENA!? INIKAH YANG ENGKAU NAMAKAN COBAAN!?" teriak Kiku yang punggungnya mau retak tak tak tak.

Tapi hening.. tak ada yang berkata apa- apa..

"KYA!" tiba- tiba terdengar teriakan dari belakang, dari grup PECPY. Perkumpulan Elit Cewek Penggila Yaoi.

"EH WOY!? KENAPA!?" tanya Kiku tetapi tak ada yang menjawab. Hanya teriakkan dari PECPY yang terdengar oleh hidung Kiku. Para kuda(selain Kiku) pun langsung berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ve~ kakaknya Ludwig dicium Ivan~" ujar Feli yang sontak membuat Kiku tersengat listrik. Seperti di anime. Ada petir sebagai background.

"AH! GW MAU LIHAT!" ujar Kiku.

"Kiku! Kalau kamu berdiri, otomatis ciuman mereka bubar! Lo gw end!" kata Mei Mei yang lagi motret pakai sandal.

"UDAH WOY LANJUT!" seru Anton. Ivan dan Gilbert pun menghentikkan ciuman mereka.

'Njir… rasa mulutnya Gilbert kok asem yah?' batin Ivan. Mereka pun bermain lagi.

xDxDxDxD

Mereka masih terus bermain sampai jam pelajaran ke enam. Satu guru pun tak masuk ke kelas mereka. Dan itulah surga.

"WOY AMIS! SUIT CEPETAN!" seru Gilbert yang sudah gak tahan anu nya ditekan kepalanya si Lovi.

"LO TUH ASEM!" seru Francis gak mau kalah dan terjadilah aksi cakar- cakaran.

Pletak

"WOY NCIS, SUIT CEPETAN ELAH!" kata Alfred garang. Dirinya itu korban pertarungan Gilbert dan Francis.

"BATU!"

"SEMUT!"

BRAK!

"KALIAN SEDANG APA!?" tanya seseorang yang tiba- tiba masuk membawa buku. Semua anak pun langsung lari ke tempat duduknya, "KALIAN TADI MAIN APA!?"

"Main kuda templok pak.." jawab murid- murid yang tadi main kuda templok.

"Jadi tadi mereka main kuda templok?" tanya Vash yang terbengong- bengong.

"Nggak. Mereka main ular naga!" jawab Lili dengan melotot.

"Maaf pak… kami gak bakalan main kuda templok lagi…" ujar Ludwig lemas.

"KALIAN…" sosok itu mengambil pistol yang dicuri dari Vash yang terbengong- bengong kayak muka Patrick kalau terkejut #dilindes. Semua murid pun langsung memasang muka angker. Gak masang juga sebenarnya muka mereka udah angker sih.. #dipites, "KENAPA BERHENTI BERMAIN!? AYO LANJUTKAN!" seru sosok itu lalu tersenyum.

"Eh? Kakak gak marah?" tanya Arthur.

"Nggak lha. Justru kakak mau ikutan main! Ayok!" kata kakak Arthur, Scott(Scott kakak kelas yang entah mengapa ke kelas adiknya. Kangen mungkin dengan belaian sang adik tercinta?). Mereka pun memasukkan Scott dengan terpaksa dan menempatkannya di grup Allied. Sedangkan di grup Axis, ada Vash yang masih memasang tampang terkejut Patrick.

Permainan itu terus berlangsung. Bel pulang akan terdengar sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"Yayang, kita ke mall yuk~" ajak Indon.

"Okay deh bebeh~" jawab Nether. Malay hanya menatap kakaknya curiga.

"Yayang.. pulang sekarang yuk~" ajak Indon lagi.

"Ayo~" jawab Nether lalu mereka berdua cabut. Malay pun mengikuti keduanya.

Back to pemain kuda templok

"EH WOY SCOTT, KAKI LO JANGAN NAPAK!"

"GAK NAPAK YE, BURGER SIALAN!"

"LO JANGAN NINDIH GW, VAN!"

"Da.. maaf, Arthur.. tapi kalo gak nindih kamu, gak enak rasanya~"

"AIYA! JANGAN MEMEGANG BOKONGKU, ARU!"

"Ne? onii- san will-"

BRAK

Semua terdiam melihat Tino yang masuk dengan muka cengo sama seperti muka Vash. Tino lalu menunduk dan mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tiba- tiba, badannya yang unyu- unyu, berubah menjadi berotot. Berwald hanya memasang muka 'wow'.

"BEAUTIFUL TINO'S MIRACLE SWEET ULTRA FUNKY FANTASTIC DRAMATIC ROMANTIC SADISTIC EROTIC EXOTIC ATHLETIC, TINO HANDPHONE ATTACK!" seru Tino sambil melempar hp Nokia zaman jadhul.

Duar!

Dan kelas itu pun… berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

-di Mall-

Malay terus memantau kemana kakaknya pergi. Tiba- tiba Indon dan Nether berhenti di depan Mall. Indon terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari BeHa nya (author tak tahu cara megeja BeHa).

'ITU KAKAK GW NORMAL KAN!? NGAPAIN PAKE BH!?' batin Malay kaget. Indon pun mengulurkan hp nya ke Nether, 'NGAPAIN ITU KAKAK GW NGASIH HP KE ORANG!? YA IYALAH DIA ORANG, MASA SETAN!? INI KAKAK GWUDAH TAU TUH HP MASIH NYICIL, SOK MAU DIKASIH KE ORANG LAGI!'

"Yayang, fotoin aku~" pinta Nesia dan Nether pun memfoto kekasihnya.

'…. Alay…. MAlay….' Malay pun hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria.

End

Yak, saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita yang pasti membuat anda semua bingung. Itu pasti. Karena saya bukanlah orang yang bisa menjelaskan secara rinci. Kalau mau jelas, cari aja di google tentang permainan ini. Lalu bayangkanlah para Nation memainkan permainan ini. Jika masih belum mengerti, suruh anak laki- laki di kelas kalian mempraktekkan permainan ini. Masih belum ngerti? Anda kebangetan.. #digiling

Makanan, minuman, pakaian, rumah, uang, flame, review, apa pun asalakan halal, diterima. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca! (yang baca Fic ini…. Pasti menjadi gila #ditebas).


End file.
